A Girl's Hunt
by Manya
Summary: Mal wieder das übliche Thema: Bulma und Vegeta!
1. von Geburtstagskuchen und Kampfzwergen

„Veeeeeegeeeeeeeta!!!!" Ein gellender Schrei, dicht gefolgt von einem Paar stampfender Füße hallte durch das riesige Haus. Eine wütende Frau mit langen, grünen Haaren und großen, grünen Augen bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die Gänge des Anwesens. Wer ihr über den Weg lief, wich ihr meist mit erschrockenem, manchmal auch schon mit panischen Gesichtsausdruck aus. Wenn die Herrin erstmal sauer war, kam es einem Selbstmord gleich, sich ihr in den Weg zu stellen. Ihr weißes Sommerkleid wehte leicht hinter ihr her, doch kein anerkennender Blick begleitete diese tatsache. Dazu war, und darin waren sich sämtliche Angestellte der Capsule Corporation einig, der schreckliche Tod durch 'zu Grunde schreien' zu greifbar. Eine Tür fiel knallend ins Schloss und die Angestellten atmeten erleichtert aus. Die Anspannung fiel von ihnen ab und langsam gingen alle wieder an ihre Arbeit zurück. Was immer Vegeta diesmal aufgefressen hatte, sie waren sicher, nicht in seiner Haut stecken zu wollen.  
  
Mit einem lauten Rums flog die Türe auf und eine, immer noch vor Wut zitternde, Bulma betrat den Vorraum des Gravitationsraumes. Nachdem vegeta bei ihnen eingezogen war und sich partout weigerte wieder zu gehen, bzw. sich eigentlich keiner traute zu fragen, ob er wohl gehen könnte, hatte Bulma einen hauseigenen Gravitationsraum gebaut. Inklusive einer Freisprechanlage mit der sie Vegeta immer zum Essen rufen konnte, ohne wie früher dafür den halben Garten durchqueren zu müssen. Nun also stand sie vor jenem Raum, hinter dessen tür sie Vegeta vermutete. Mit gereiztem Gesichtsausdruck senkte sie die Schwerkraft im gravitationsraum wieder auf die irdische Stärke, achtete nicht auf den protestierenden Laut, der von innen kam und riss dann, noch immer auf 180 ,die Tür auf. Doch noch während sie Luft holte, um den schwarzhaarigen Sayajin zu schelten, fing dieser damit an. „Weib!!! Was gibt dir das Recht 'meinen' Gravitationsraum abzuschalten! WAS GIBT DIR DAS RECHT MICH ZU STÖREN!!!" Die letzten paar Worte hatte Vegeta geschrien und funkelte Bulma wütend an.  
  
Doch jene hatte gerade genug Luft geholt, um nun ihrerseits anzufangen. „Wer hat dir das erlaubt," zischte sie und deutete mit anklagenden Finger auf Vergeta, „wer hat dir erlaubt, Yamchus Torte zu essen? WER? Wer Vegeta?" Doch Vegeta schien sich nicht im geringsten schuldig zu fühlen. „Das heißt PRINZ Vegeta, Weib!", knurrte er statt dessen, was Bulma natürlich noch mehr auf die Palme brachte. Dieser eingebildete, hochnäsige Zwerg wagte es doch tatsächlich nicht einmal Reue zu zeigen, nein, statt dessen machte er ihr auch noch vorschriften! „Das ist mir sowas von scheiß egal, ob das nun PRINZ oder ZWERG Vegeta heißt! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, Yamchus Torte zu fressen! Sie war für seinen geburtstag heute Abend gedacht!" Ihre schmalen Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, anklagend blickte sie Vegeta an. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Woher sollte ich das bitte wissen?", fragte er genervt. Er wollte endlich weitertrainieren. Wegen diesem verdammten Weib verlor er kostbare Minuten! Minuten, in denen er stärker werden konnte, Minuten in denen er stärker als Kakarott werden könnte. Mißmutig sah er sie an. War dieses Weib wirklich so dumm, dass sie ihn wegen solch einer Banalität stören musste? Dann hatte er eben diesen verdammten Kuchen gegessen, aber das war ja wohl auch sein gutes Recht! Schließlich war er der Prinz der mächtigsten Kriegerrasse überhaupt! Nun gut, diese Kriegerrasse beschränkte sich momentan auf gerade Mal drei mitglieder, aber immerhin! Ein Prinz war nunmal ein Prinz. Und hundertmal wichtiger und wertvoller als dieser komische Ochse, den das Weib so anhimmelte. Der wurde ja schon beim kleinsten windhauch umgeweht und verzog sich vor angst in eine Ecke.  
  
Doch wie schon so oft war Bulma da ganz anderer Meinung. Für sie war es keineswegs das Anrecht des Prinzen-für-Arme den Kuchen zu essen, den sie in mühevollster Kleinstarbeit gebacken hatte. Sie hatte ihn für Yamchu, ihren Schatz, gebacken und nicht für diesen vorlauten Saya-was auch immer! „Ich habe extra einen Zettel geschrieben, wo drauf stand, dass du den Kuchen bitte NICHT essen sollst!", wetterte sie und ihr gesicht färbte sich rot vor Wut. Da tat sie schon alles Welt mögliche, um den Schwarzhaarigen davon abzubringen, ihr den Kuchen vor der Nase wegzufressen und dann übersah er diese Kuchenschutzmaßnahme auch noch! Ja, sie schien ihm nicht im geringsten gestört zu haben, denn schon wieder zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und setzte ein gelangweiltes Gesicht auf. Es war wirklich zum aus der haut fahren.  
„Wenn du halt so unleserlich schreibst, Weib!", antwortete Vegeta nur und begann gelangweilt umher zu blicken. Wieso immer solche Kleinigkeiten? Wieso hielt sie sein Training immer wegen solchen Kleinigkeiten auf? Wen störte es denn, dass er den Kuchen gegessen hatte? Niemanden, außer vielleicht diesen Ochsen! Und der würde es sowieso nicht wagen, gegen ihn aufzumucken, also was sollte das ganze Theater?  
  
Das schlug doch wirklich dem Faß den Boden auf. Ungläubig starrte Bulma den Prinzen an. Sie und eine unleserliche Schrift? Sie hatte eine sehr schöne Schrift! Man hatte sie stets wegen ihrer gut leserlichen Schrift gelobt und gepriesen! Zorn stieg in ihr auf. Das war doch wieder nur eine seiner Ausreden. Seiner dummen, dämlichen Ausreden. Sie wollte noch etwas sagen, ja, ihn am liebsten in der Luft zerreißen. Doch ersten fiel ihr nichts mehr ein und zweitens war es sowieso sinnlos ihn anzuschreien, er würde sowieso nicht darauf reagieren, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er zu stark war, um von ihr zerrissen zu werden. Mit einem Wort, die ganz Situation war mehr als beschissen! Doch schließlich besann sie sich, drehte sich um und verließ den Raum. Sie wollte nicht länger als nötig in der Nähe dieses Giftzwerges sein.  
Der Giftzwerg hingegen fragte sich zum zweiten Mal innerhalb der letzten paar Minuten, ob dieses Weib wirklich so dumm war. Er beherrschte als Sayajin zwar ihre Sprache, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er ihre armseligen Zeichen auch lesen konnte! Schließlich war er ein Prinz, kein genialer Schriftenübersetzer! Und das war auch gut so. Wozu hätte er auch je andere Schriften lesen können müssen! Es war ihm immer egal gewesen, was die jämmerlichen Kreaturen schrieben, deren Planeten und rassen er vernichtete. Wozu wäre das auch gut gewesen, schließlich waren die Sayan die intelligenteste rasse überhaupt, was hätten die Primitivlinge schon wichtiges zum Lesen gehabt!  
Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sie gegangen war. Einen Moment sah er verärgert auf die leere Stelle ihm gegenüber. Sie hatte es doch tatsächlich gewagt zu gehen, bevor er fertig gedacht hatte! Bevor er sie entlassen hatte. Und das ihm, dem Prinz der Sayajin. Vegeta schüttelte zornig den Kopf. Dieser Frau würde er noch Manieren beibringen! Hatte sie doch noch nichtmal den Gravitationsraum wieder angestellt! Mit schnellen schritten war er an der Tür, schaltete den Raum wieder ein. Sein Training war wichtiger, als die Gedanken über solch ein primitives Wesen wie das Weib. Mit einem kleinen Grinsen auf den Lippen drehte er sich wieder um, spannte seine Armmuskeln und ließ die Fäuste sausen. Oh ja, und wie er ihr Manieren beibringen würde!  
  
Mehl, Zucker, Milch, Kakao und verdammt, sie hatte keine Eier mehr! Seufzend knallte sie die Kühlschranktür zu und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen. Dieser dreimal verdammte Kampfzwerg! Musste er denn immer alles kaputt machen? Nun lebte er schon genau sieben Monate hier und jedesmal wenn sie ihn sah bzw. nicht sah stellte er etwas an. Mal hatte er zum x-ten Mal den GR zertrümmert, dann wieder das wohnzimmer in schutt und Asche gelegt, weil ihm ein bestimmter Film nicht gefiel und nun hatte er schon wieder nicht auf sie gehört, hatte schon wieder nicht auf ihre Wünsche geachtete und einfach die Torte gefressen, die sie für ihren Liebsten, für Yamchu gebacken hatte! Womit hatte sie ihn nur verdient, diesen zu klein geratenen Egomanen mit der Sturmfrisur? Achja, ihrer Gutmütigkeit war es zuzuschreiben. Jene Gutmütigkeit, die sie dazu gebracht hatte, den Massenmörder und Pseudo-Prinzen in ihr Haus einzuladen, ihn an ihrer Tafel zu verköstigen und in ihren räumen trainieren zu lassen. Bulma seufzte. Sie war wirklich eine wundervolle Person. Unglaublich hübsch, nett und großzügig. Kein Wunder also, dass Yamchu sich in sie verliebt hatte, dass er sie vergötterte. Geschmeidig strich sich die junge frau eine lange Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr.  
  
Ihr Freund konnte wirklich glücklich sein, sie zu haben. Achja, Yamchu. Seufzend legte Bulma ihren Kopf in den nacken und schloss ihre blauen augen. Seine wunderschönen braunen Augen, seine schwarzen, gerade richtig kurzen Haare, seine Muskeln, sein hinreißendes Lächeln, seine Muskeln, seine romantische Ader, seine Muskeln, sein netter Charakter, .. hatte sie schon seine Muskeln erwähnt? Bulma grinste breit. Ohja, Muskeln hatte er und wie! Sie liebte es einfach mit den Finger über seine Bauchmuskeln zu streichen, wenn er schlief, liebte den starken halt, den sie in seinen Armen fand und, ihr Grinsen wurde leicht dreckig, seine Ausdauer. Was viel Sport doch alles gewährleistete! Ja, einen Kampfsportler zum Freund zu haben hatte schon was für sich. Wenn man auf neidende Blicke und hassvolle Gesten anderer Frauen stand, zumindest. Aber daran war Bulma gewöhnt. Schließlich war sie ja, das musste sie sich einfach immer wieder eingestehen, schlichtweg genial! Ihre Fähigkeit zu kombinieren, schon aus kleinsten Andeutungen ihre Schlüsse zu ziehen und einfach nur perfekt zu sein. Achja, Bulma erhob sich langsam und ging in Richtung Fernophone, um den nächsten Supermarkt anzurufen und dort frische Eier zu ordern. Mit einem leichten Seufzer auf den Lippen und einem weiteren nicht gerade jugendfreundlichen Gedanken an den Kampfzwerg, hängte sie schließlich wieder auf und beschloss die fünf Minuten auf die versprochenen Eier zu warten.  
  
Yamchu hatte wirklich Glück sie zu haben. So eine nette, freundliche und bescheidene Person wie sie bekam schließlich nicht jeder Mann. Wenn sie da an die vielen Verehrer dachte, die sie jeden Tag abwimmeln musste, ach, es war doch einfach ein Jammer. Lächelnd machte sie sich daran Mehl, Butter und Milch in ihren automatischen Kuchenbackautomat zu schütten, eine ihrer absolut genialen Erfindungen. Pfeifend stellte sie die letzten Zutaten zurück in den Schrank und eilte dann zu Tür, um dem Lieferjungen aufzumachen, der soeben geklingelt hatte. Fröhlich öffnete sie die Tür, nahm das Päckchen entgegen, konnte es nicht lassen dem Mann noch einmal verführerisch zuzuzwinkern und machte sich dann zurück auf den Weg in die Küche. Schnell gab sie auch noch die Eier in die Maschine, stellte die Art des Kuchens ein, den sie haben wollte und schwebte schließlich die Treppe hinauf in ihr Zimmer. Ausnahmsweise wusste sie sofort, was sie anzuziehen hatte, schließlich hatte sie das kleine Schwarze extra zu diesem Anlass gekauft. Also fielen schonmal die üblichen zwei bis drei Stunden des Ausprobierens aus, wurden jedoch durch eine Stunde sich-selbst-bewundern und zwei Stunden Schminken abgelöst, so dass sie schließlich und schlussendlich drei Stunden zu früh fertig war. Mit einem letzten, langen Blick in den Spiegel überzeugte sie sich noch einmal davon, dass sie wie immer perfekt aussah und öffnete dann die Tür, um zurück in die Küche zu gehen.  
  
Doch weit kam sie nicht, denn bereits auf der Treppe begegnete sie Vegeta. "Pfui," war das einzige Kommentar, das noch von sich geben konnte, bevor sie überstürzt flüchtete. Wann immer Vegeta aus dem Gravitationsraum kam, war er schweißüberströmt und roch auch dementsprechend. Bulma nahm sich im Geheimen vor endlich geruchssichere Kleidung zu erfinden. Trainingskleidung. Chichi wäre ihr dafür bestimmt auch dankbar, auch wenn Son-Goku wenigstns den Anstand hatte sich vorher zu duschen, bevor er vom Training zurück kam. Chichi hatte es ihm mehr oder minder freundlich beigebracht. Bulma grinste breit, als sie an die freundlichen Lehrmethoden Chichis dachte, manchmal konnte Son-Goku einem richtig Leid tun. Aber beim Kampfzwerg würde wohl auch Chichi klein bei geben müssen. Wenn sich dieser Dickkopf etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, war er nur schwer davon abzubringen. Dann setzte er seine Steinmiene auf, starrte einen stundenlang an oder war so freundlich ihr mit einem schrecklichen tod zu drohen. Bulma seufzte leise. Es war doch immer wieder erfrischend, sich mit dem Saiyajin zu unterhalten. Obwohl es eigentlich immer nur sie war, die viel redete und er eher in knappen, kurzen Sätzen antwortete. Wenn er überhaupt antwortete. Kopfschüttelnd war sie mittlerweile in der Küche angekommen und öffnete die Klappe ihrer Kuchenmaschine. Vegeta war der Einzige, der absolut, hundertprozentig nie tat, was sie von ihm verlangte. Dem es scheinbar völlig egal war, wie sie aussah, sie hätte genausogut nackt vor ihm stehen können, es würde ihn nicht stören. Bulma schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. Dieser Saiyajin war schon ein merkwürdiger Kerl. 


	2. von Kleiderschränken und Päckchen

Kapitel 1 Naja, viele Reaktionen hat es ja nicht auf meinen Prolog gegeben drop  
Danke agatstein, wenigstens hat es einem gefallen " Naja, vielleicht findet ja das erste Kapitel mehr Freunde,  
greetz Manya  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vorsichtig holte sie den Kuchen aus der Maschine und schnupperte. Hm, Vanillekuchen, sie hatte eine wirklich gute Wahl getroffen. Eilig balancierte sie den Kuchen auf ein nahestehendes Tablett und sah auf die Uhr. Eigentlich hatte sie ja noch zwei Stunden Zeit, bis sie bei Yamchu sein müsste, aber er freute sich sicher, wenn sie schon etwas früher da wäre. Frohen Mutes eilte Bulma hinauf auf ihr Zimmer, schnappte sich ihre Hoipoi-Kapseln, die sie in einer Schublade ihres Schreibtisches aufbewahrte, warf ihrem Spiegelbild noch einen letzten Blick zu und verschwand dann mit samt Kuchen durch die Haustür. „Ciao ciao," rief sie noch, bevor sich die beiden Glastüren hinter ihr schlossen.  
Vegeta horchte auf. Das Weib war also gegangen. Wahrscheinlich zu ihrem jämmerlichen Abklatsch von einem Mann, um diesen wieder mit ihrer schrecklich hohen Stimme die Ohren vollzusäuseln. Der Schwarzhaarige grinste fies, als er daran dachte. Ein Wunder, dass der schwächling überhaupt noch ein Trommelfell besaß. Erneut stemmte Vegeta nun die Gewichte in die Höhe. Jeweils hundert Kilogramm und das bei einer Schwerkraft von rund 200 G also dem 20-fachen der Erdanziehungskraft. Kleine Schweißperlen liefen seine Stirn hinunter, landeten im Nacken. Seine Armmuskeln waren angespannt und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich im Takt der Gewichte. Heute hatte er viel zeit zum Trainieren, schließlich war die Blauhaarige weg und konnte ihn so nicht länger mit ihrer Stimme nerven. Vegeta seufzte innerlich. Sein gehör war so fein und so ausgeprägt, dass er immer jedes Wort gehört hatte, auch wenn das weib im Haus und er im GR gewesen war. Allerdings war das bei der schrecklichen Stimme der Frau auch nicht sonderlich schwer. Der Saiyajin hatte sich schon oft gefragt, warum die Erdbewohner einsolches Wesen am Leben ließen. Wenn auf Vegeta-sei jemand eine solch schreckliche Stimme besaß, hatte man ihn sofort umgebracht, schließlich duldete das Gehör keine solche Verschandlung. Mit einem schiefen Grinsen erinnerte sich Vegeta an die Bewohner des Planeten GX5-38 im Kleissasystem. Ihre Stimmen waren dermaßen hoch und schneidend gewesen, dass man sie fast vollkommen ausgelöscht hatte. Außer die Frauen, denen hatte man auf dem Befehl seines Vaters hin einfach die Zungen abgeschnitten. Sie waren schließlich noch für was anderes zu gebrauchen. Sein Grinsen bekam einen leicht dreckigen Touch, als er daran dachte. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Er war Krieger und hatte für sowas nun wirklich überhaupt keine Zeit! Er wollte unbedingt besser werden als Kakarott. Vegetas Gesicht verdunkelte sich augenblicklich. Kakarott, dieser billige, zweitklassige Saiyajin, dieser jämmerliche Abklatsch eines Kriegers, dieser armselige Pantoffelheld hatte es gewagt, Freezer zu besiegen. Und nicht nur das! Nein, er hatte es auch noch gewagt ihm, dem Prinzen, das Leben zu retten. Und das gleich zweimal!! Er hatte ihn vor der ganzen Welt lächerlich gemacht, hatte es gewagt, seine Ehre in den Schmutz zu ziehen. Ja, er hatte es gewagt seinen Prinzen zu übertreffen, sich ihm zu widersetzen! Und was dem Ganzen auch noch die Krone aufsetzte, er hatte es gewagt ihn auf diesen widerwärtigen, unwichtigen Planeten zu schleppen, wo er nun bei einer verrückten Frau, deren gestörten Mutter, ihrem kleinwüchsigen Vater und diesen total bekloppt freundlichen Namekianern wohnen musste. Sein Glück war noch perfekt geworden, als sich dieser Möchtegernsaiyajin in die Luft sprengte und davor, davor hatte er es auch noch geschafft zum Supersaiyajin zu werden. Vegeta hatte sich grün und blau geärgert. Fast war er froh gewesen von diesem Pseudo-Drachen zu erfahren, dass der ach so liebe Supersaiyajin, doch nicht so doof gewesen war abzukratzen. Viel mehr hatte er die Frechheit beseßen, nicht abgekratzt zu sein und statt dessen wahrscheinlich irgendwo anders an einer geheimen Technik feilte. Vegeta könnte platzen vor Wut! Wie er diesen dreckigen, erdliebenden Schandfleck eines Saiyajins doch hasste.  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde Autofahrt war Bulma nun endlich vor Yamchus Haus angekommen. solange man diese Bruchbude überhaupt als Haus bezeichnen konnte. Die ehemals weiße Fassade war inzwischen grau angelaufen, einige Fenster hatten Sprünge und andere waren einfach nur dreckig. Die braune Eichentür hatte schon etliche Kerben und was einmal eine Fußmatte war glich nun eher einem Staubfänger. Bulma seufzte leise. Sie hatte Yamchu ja angeboten wieder bei ihnen einzuziehen, doch jener hatte abgelegt. Sie hatte irgendwie den gut begründeten Verdacht, dass Vegeta eine große Rolle in der Ablehnung einnahm. Ja, Yamchu war manchmal ein richtiger Angsthase, wenn er merkte, dass ein anderer stärker war als er selber. Dann hatte er urplötzlich eine Verabredung, die er unbedingt wahrnehmen musste und weg war er. Oh ja, ihr Freund war wirklich ein richtiger Held. Mit einem schiefen Grinsen holte Bulma die Wohnungsschlüssel aus ihrer Handtsche und steckte sie ins Schloss. Mit einem leichten Quietscher ging die Tür auf und gewehrte den Blick in ein spärlich möbiliertes Wohnzimmer. Ruhig legte die Frau ihre Tasche auf einen kleinen Holztisch neben der Tür und balancierte vorsichtig den Kuchen in die kleine Einbauküche im anliegenden Zimmer. Dann erst, nachdem sie die Platte auf eine saubere Stelle gestellt hatte, ging sie daran ihren Freund zu suchen. Er würde sich sicherlich darüber freuen, dass sie schon etwas früher gekommen war, aber wo steckte er bloß? Nachdenklich ging sie noch einmal ins Wohnzimmer, keine Spur von Yamchu, dann ins Badezimmer, ebenfalls nichts! Stirnrunzelnd machte sie sich auf den Weg ins Obergeschoss, ob er wohl in seinem Zimmer war? Schnell eilte sie die knarzenden Stufen hinauf, um dann vor einer großen, dunklen Tür stehenzubleiben. Sollte sie anklopfen? Plötzlich erscholl hinter der Tür ein leises Gekicher. "Oh Yamchu!" Oh Yamchu?! Bulma konnte nicht fassen was sie da hörte. Wessen Stimme war das? Und warum rief sie Yamchus Namen? Und was zum Teufel machte sie hier?!  
  
Erneut stemmte Vegeta sein Gewicht in die Luft. Jaaa, bald würde ihn nicht mal Kakarott mehr aufhalten können, auch wenn dieser nun Supersaiyajin war. Vegeta knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen. Verdammt nochmal, er wollte auch! "Ten amito gselldar," knurrte er und warf seine Gewichte weg. So würde er bestimmt nicht Kakarott besiegen können, er brauchte eine andere Trainingsmethode. Der Schwarzhaarige überlegte krampfhaft, doch leichter gedacht als getan, woher sollte er sie nehmen?! Die Frau! Es waren nur zwei Wörter, die Vegeta durch den Kopf schwirrten, doch diese langten. Die Frau würde ihm bestimmt helfen können, sie könnte bestimmt eine effektivere Trainingshalle für ihn bauen, er würde es ihr einfach befehlen. Schließlich war er ein Prinz und sie nur eine jämmerliche Erdenfrau. Wozu sollte sie sonst gut sein? Vegeta nickte bestätigend. Normalerweise beschränkte sich die Nützlichkeit einer Frau auf drei Eigenschaften. Den Haushalt. Der Nachwuchs. Das Bett. Die Frau sollte stolz sein, dass er sie noch für eine andere Tätigkeit brauchte. Ja, sie sollte sich geehrt fühlen, dass sie ihm dienen durfte, ihm, dem Prinzen der Saiyajin. Aber was machte dieses Weibsbild? Nervte ihn Tag aus Tag ein mit ihrer Rede von Gleichberechtigung und Benehmen und das regelmäßig mit ihrer schrillen, viel zu lauten Stimme. Vegeta fragte sich allen ernstes, warum er sie noch nicht umgebracht hatte. Schrecklich dazu war sie ja schließlich. In diesem Moment ging das Licht aus. "Ach deshalb," knurrte er und begab sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Nach Training folgte Essen, dann weiteres Training und dann Schlafen. Zumindest kannte Vegeta es so und er hatte nicht vor diesen, für ihn ziemlich sinnvollen, Ablauf zu unterbrechen. Allerdings stand die Frage im raum, was er nach dem Essen machen sollte. Der GR war ja nun augenscheinlich kaputt. Und das war ganz bestimmt die Schuld von der frau! Hätte sie ihn richtig gebaut, dann würde er auch nicht dauernd kaputt gehen. Typisch Erdling, konnte auch nie etwas richtig machen! Leicht gereizt öffnete er die Kühlschranktür und sah hinein. Putenbrust, Salat, Götterspeise, Käse, Spaghetti, Obst, Gemüse und Saft. All das war in sekundenschnelle aus dem Kühlschrank verschwunden und lag nun schön ausgebreitet vor Vegeta auf dem Esstisch. Seine Laune besserte sich schlagartig und mit einem diabolischen Grinsen sah er auf die Speisen hinab. Binnen Sekunden hatte er Obst und Gemüse vertilgt und wollte sich gerade über die Putenbrust hermachen, als es an der Tür klingelte. Wütend sah Vegeta auf. Er hasste es, beim Essen gestört zu werden.  
  
Bulma atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor ihre Hand die Klinke umfasste. Mit einem Ruck drückte sie sie runter und öffnete die Tür. Sofort schlug sie sich die Hände vor die Augen, wollte nicht sehen, was sich dahinter verbarg. Doch nichts passierte. Nachdenklich lunste Bulma durch die Finger hinüber zum großen Eichenbett. Zu ihrer Verblüffung war es komplett leer. Aber wie? Was? Die Blauhaarige war für einen Moment verwirrt, bis sie schließlich erneutes Gekicher aus dem Kleiderschrank hörte. Bulma zog scharf die Luft ein. Das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein! Luft sammelte sich in ihrem Bauch und ihr Gesicht verzehrte sich vor Zorn. Hatte er es etwa gewagt? Mit schnellen Schritten stampfte sie auf den Schrank zu. Ihre Fäuste waren geballt, ihre Augen schossen Blitze. Sie war bereit einen Mord zu begehen.  
  
Erneut klingelte es an der Tür. Langsam aber sicher begann die Sache Vegeta zu nerven. Da wollte man sich nur EINMAl ein KLEINES bißchen sättigen und dann kam irgendein Idiot daher und musste stören. Und warum zum Teufel ging diese verdammte Frau nicht an die Tür? Achja, die war ja bei ihrem lächerlichen Abklatsch von einem Freund. Nun gut, aber dann konnte ihre bekloppte Mutter an die Tür gehen! Aber nein, die steckte bestimmt wieder bei diesen stinkenden Namekianern. Ihr guter Mann brachte es wohl Nachts nicht richtig. Vegeta grinste süffisant. Schon wieder diese dämliche Klingel! Murrend und fluchend erhob sich der Saiyajin und steuerte auf die Tür zu. Wehe dem, der ihn gestört hatte. In wenigen sekunden würde es wohl einen Erdbewohner weniger geben. Mit einem gewaltigen Ruck hob Vegeta die Tür fast aus den Angeln und starrte wutschnaubend den Eindringling an.  
  
Die Schranktür wurde aufgerissen und Bulma erstarrte. "Pool," fragte sie ungläubig und starrte das kleine, blauhaarige Wesen an. Dann erblickte sie das, was es in der Hand hielt. "Pool . .ähm . .was zum teufel machst du da?" Das kleine Wesen begann zu zittern. Schweiß lief das schöne, seidige fell hinunter, machte es klitschig. In den großen Knopfaugen stand die Angst geschrieben und die kleinen Pfoten versteckte es hinter dem Rücken. "Bu . bu . bulma," piepste es schließlich und seine Katzenohren zuckten nervös hin und her, "wie ähm schön dich zu sehen!" Die Katze stieß ein falsches Lachen aus und blickte dann unsicher auf das Menschenwesen vor ihr. Das Menschenwesen, auch bekannt als Bulma, versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Das vor ihr war Pool und ja, diese Katze war merkwürdig. Schließlich konnte sie fliegen, sich verwandeln und so weiter. Da war es nicht verwunderlich, dass sie auch merkwürdige Dinge tat. Bulmas Augenbraue begann zu zucken. Aber das, das war garantiert ZU schräg! "Oh Poohool," säuselte sie und ihr Blick hätte Saiyajin töten können, "hättest du bitte die Güte mir zu erklären, warum zum Teufel du Yamchus Unterhose in der Hand hälst?!"  
  
Vegeta starrte den Eindringling an. Ob er ihn wohl allein durch seinen Blick töten könnte? Bei so einem Schlappschwanz, vielleicht. Oder sollte er lieber die gute, rohe gewalt anwenden? Sein GR war ja immerhin kaputt und er brauchte dringend training. Allerdings hatte er noch nicht zu Ende gegessen. Und dieser Schwächling würde garantiert kein Gegner für ihn sein. Was also tun? Vegetas Brauen zogen sich zusammen. Er dachte angestrengt nach. Wenn er den eindringling jedoch tötete wäre die Frau bestimmt sauer. Was ja nichts neues wäre, aber vielleicht wäre sie dann ja zu sauer, um seinen GR zu reparieren. Nun gut, er könnte sie auch dazu zwingen, schließlich war er Saiyajin, aber würde sie es dann auch gründlich erledigen? Das war widerum die andere Frage, aber auch dazu konnte er sie zwingen. Wieso versklavte er sie eigentlich nicht? Jetzt hatte er schon zwei solcher Fragen, Vegetas Kopf rauchte. Er beschloss, den erdling erstmal am Leben zu lassen.  
  
„Öhm", man konnte sehen, wie es in der Katze arbeitete und wie fiebrig sie nach einer Idee suchte. Bulma wurde die Sache gehörig zu bunt. Kopfschüttelnd winkte sie ab und stellte nun die frage, die sie fast nochmehr interessierte. "Sag mal Pool, wo ist Yamchu?" Das kleine Wesen schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf und sah die Frau überrascht an. "Er ist auf dem Weg zu dir," piepste es schließlich und blickte die Blauhaarige aus großen Katzenaugen an, "er wollte dich überraschen!" Bulma hätte sich am Liebsten an die Stirn geschlagen. Darauf hätte sie auch selbst kommen können! Dieser Idiot, dabei wollte SIE doch IHN überraschen und nicht umgekehrt. Schließlich hatte er Geburtstag und nicht sie! Aber gut, das hieße wohl sie hatte den lieben, langen Weg umsonst gemacht. Seufzend blickte sie die kleine Katze an, die noch immer die Unterhose hinter dem rücken hielt. Darüber, beschloss Bulma, musste sie unbedingt mal mit Yamchu reden. Kopfschüttelnd verabschiedete sie sich und stieg die Treppen wieder hinunter. In der Küche schnappte sie sich ihren Kuchen, holte schnell die Tasche vom Tischchen und verschwand schließlich zur Tür hinaus. Nun aber schnell, damit sie Yamchu nicht verpasste.  
  
„Was wollen sie," knurrte er deshalb und taxierte den Erdling weiterhin mit einem bitterbösen Blick. "Öhm . .", stotterte dieser und seine Knie zitterten wie Espenlaub, "ich . .ähm . ." Vegeta knurrte. Wurde das heute nochmal was? Er hatte schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag zeit, das Essen wartete auf ihn. "Wo . .wo . .wohnt hier . .die . . Familie Briefs?" Vegeta hmpfte und der Erdling schien das als Zustimmung zu werten. Ein leichtes, gekniffenes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. "Dann . . dann sind sie Herr Briefs?" Vegeta fletschte die Zähne und starrte den Mann vor sich böse an. Dieser musste unwillkürlich schlucken. "Also . . nicht," stellte der Erdbewohner fest und schluckte erneut. Dieser Schwarzhaarige war ihm alles andere als koscher. "Dann . .dann sind sie ein . . Bekannter?" Der Saiyajin hmpfte erneut und ließ ein wenig seine Muskeln spielen. Dieser mann nervte ihn wirklich ungemein. Sollte endlich sagen, was er wollte und dann verschwinden. Obwohl, eigentlich interessierte Vegeta noch nicht einmal, was dieser Mann wollte. Er nervte einfach nur, wie er da zwischen ihm und seinem Essen stand. Der Schwarzhaarige fasste einen Entschluss und binnen Sekunden fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Das musste er sich wirklich nicht antun!  
Zurück ließ er einen völlig verstörten Postboten, der unschlüssig war, was nun zu tun sei. Schließlich legte er das Päckchen auf die Fußmatte, drehte sich herum und rannte davon. Er hätte auf seine Mutter hören und Polizist werden sollen, das war hundertprozentig der ungefährlichere Job!  
  
Das war der Zeitpunkt, in dem eine andere Person das briefsche Anwesen betrat. Mit federnden Schritten durchquerte der Mann das Gartentor, ließ es mit einem lauten Knall wieder zusausen, pfiff vergnügt und lenkte seine Schritte dann in Richtung Tür. Mit einem verwunderten Blick bedachte er die kleine Staubwolke, die ihm in emensen Tempo entgegensprintete, wich gekonnt zur seite aus und blickte schließlich kopfschüttelnd dem gelbgekleideten Mann hinterher. Wieder einmal bestätigte sich ein Vorurteil, Briefträger waren verrückt. Apropos Briefträger. Mit einem schnellen Blick hatte der Mann, nennen wir ihn einfach mal Yamchu, das Päckchen auf der Türschwelle des Anwesens entdeckt. Und ein weiterer Blick und sein untrüglicher Verstand sagten ihm eindeutig, es war für ihn. Frohen Mutes legte er die letzten paar Schritte zurück, die ihn noch von seinem Geburtstagsgeschenk trennten und nahm dieses schließlich breit grinsend in die Hand. mit einigen schnellen Griffen hatte er Papier und Schnur entfernt und freute sich nun bestialisch auf den Inhalt. Ein bißchen Skrupel hatte er schon. Was, wenn das Päckchen doch nicht für ihn war? Und wenn doch, sollte er nicht lieber auf Bulma warten? Doch wie immer siegte Neugier vor Verstand und Yamchu öffnete mit zitternden Händen das Päckchen. Sein herz pochte laut vor Aufregung. Was dort wohl drinnen war? Eine goldene Uhr? Eine Kapsel für ein neues Auto? Ein Scheck über eine Millionen? Oh ja, es gab viel, was seine reiche Freundin ihm schenken könnte. Yamchu lächelte gierig und blickte nun endlich in das Päckchen hinein. Fast augenblicklich stöhnte er auf. "Mathildas Kochbuch" stand auf einem der Bücher drauf. Augenscheinlich war das Paket nicht für ihn. Er wollte es schon wieder zurück auf den Boden stellen, als ein anderes Buch seine Aufmerksamkeit erweckte.  
  
Währendessen raste Bulma über die sechsspurige Autobahn der Stadt. Ihre blauen Haare wehten im Wind und sie musste sich Mal wieder selbst zum Bau dieses Caprios beglückwünschen. Nicht nur, dass dessen schwarze Farbe hervorragend zu ihren Haaren passte, nein, es war zudem noch schneller als alle anderen, geläufigen Autos. Wie der Blitz schoss sie über die strasse, ließ die anderen Autos weit hinter sich zurück. ja, es war wirklich praktisch als Tochter eines genialen Wissenschaftlers mit den selben Fähigkeiten ausgestattet worden zu sein. Sie grinste breit und überholte einen "Superflitzer 758" mit Leichtigkeit. Belustigt beobachtete sie den verdutzten blick seines Insassen im Außenspiegel und ließ sich dazu hinreißen, ihm grinsend zuzuwinken, bevor sie noch ein wenig mehr auf die Tube drückte. Sie hatte einfach das große Los gezogen! Sie war weiblich, schön und intelligent. Was brauchte sie mehr? Oh, ja, sie hatte auch noch einen Freund der . . nunja . . der gut gebaut war und . . männlich! Genau, Yamchu war gut gebaut und männlich, auch wenn das männliche nicht sooo groß ausgebaut war, aber immerhin männlich. Und er hatte Ausdauer. Und sie hatte keinen Vergleich.  
Nachdenklich verließ Bulma die Autobahn und fuhr nach wenigen Sekunden vor dem Briefschen Anwesen vor. Schnell stieg sie aus und rannte durch das Gartentor. Ob Yamchu schon lang wartete? Da stand er ja, mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewand vor der Tür. Fröhlich lief Bulma auf ihn zu. "Yamchu!!!!" Dieser drehte sich urplötzlich um, blickte sie schweigend an, bevor er ebenfalls auf sie zu ging. "Oh Yamchu, da bist du ja, herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag," plapperte sie fröhlich und wollte ihm gerade einen Kuss geben, als er sie zurückschob. Verwundert blickte Bulma ihn an, erblickte erst da sein verschlossen wirkendes Gesicht. Was war nur los? Aber anstatt einer Antwort auf die unausgesprochene Frage, drückte ihr Yamchu ein Buch in die Hand und stapfte davon, in Richtung Strasse. Stirnrunzelnd blickte die Blauhaarige ihm hinterher, bevor ihr Blick auf das Buch fiel. Oh nein, schoß es ihr durch den Kopf.  
  
Vegeta währendessen hatte nichts von dem Drama mitbekommen, dass sich außerhalb des Hauses abgespielt hatte. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen sich vollzustopfen. Nun also saß er vollgefressen am tisch und beobachtete die Putzroboter, die eifrig die Reste vom Boden und vom Tisch räumten. Hm, diese Dinger waren wohl praktisch und ersetzten einen Haufen Menschen. Ersetzen. Menschen. Praktisch. Vegeta ging ein Licht auf. Die Frau musste ihm unbedingt Roboter bauen. Aber nicht so komische Putzhilfen, sondern echte, starke Roboter mit denen er trainieren konnte. Jaaaa. Vegeta grinste fies, was war er doch für ein Genie. Doch nachdem er diese glorreiche Idee erstmals gefasst hatte, wurde er unruhig. Denn was sollte er jetzt tun? Der GR war kaputt, das Weib war nicht da und der dämliche Professor war auf Geschäftsreise. Mürrisch ließ Vegeta seinen Blick über den Tisch wandern. dieser war nun vollkommen leer, bis auf eine Sache. Vegeta hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue. Was war das bloß und wieso lag es plötzlich auf dem Tisch? 


End file.
